


Tough Day

by Kayluh1915



Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: When Ryan pulled his back at the office trying to show off for him, Gavin had to take the brunt of both his and Ryan's work. When he finally got home, the only thing he wanted to do was shower and sleep. Leave it to Ryan to completely derail those plans as well.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Fuck You Ryan Haywood 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964575
Kudos: 38





	Tough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Update 10/12/2020: I am aware of the things that have come forward about Ryan, but have decided to leave my fics up. If you would like more context on what happened or just want to know my thoughts on the situation, you can watch [ this video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmmZkUfr-xE) to get up to speed or read my full [ thoughts and opinions ](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/631560419987881984/update) on the matter. This situation is truly terrible. A disgusting revelation, but I worked hard on these stories and feel that it's wrong to just toss them to the side because we were all duped. Either way, I just hope that we start to heal from this soon.  
> ____________________
> 
> Oh God, it's been so long since I've posted my smut publicly and I'm SUPER anxious AHHH!!!
> 
> Anyways, I was inspired to type this up after I commissioned the wonderful [@myfancysocks](https://twitter.com/myfancysocks/) on Twitter for an NSFW art piece. They've done such a great job on it that I just had to write a fic to go with it. Though I'm not used to posting such sin, I'm very happy with how this turned out and with how the commission turned out as well. Please check them out (preferably not at work lol) and consider supporting them! They're a lovely artist and an even better person!
> 
> As always, comments are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@kayluh1915](https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when I get the chance!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my sins! :)

Gavin came through the front door with an audible sigh, exhausted from such a grueling day. Smee jumped off his cat tree and came running up to him with a few delighted mews as Givin kicked off his shoes. He picked up the 6-year-old Siamese with ease, giving his beloved furry friend a few pats and kisses.

"That you, Darling?" A voice called from upstairs.

"No, it's the boogeyman." He replied dryly, setting Smee back down on the floor. He climbed up the stairs and made his way into the bedroom, finding Ryan lying on the floor by the bed reading a book. He peered his blue eyes away from the pages to flash Gavin a quick smile.

"Hey, Dear. You look exhausted." Gavin ran a hand through his hair with another weary sigh.

"I am. Is your back any better?" Ryan shrugged, turning his attention back to his story.

"A bit. The bed was only making it worse, so I moved to the floor. It's finally starting to ease up now." Gavin walked over to where Ryan was lying to lean over and press a kiss to his cheek.

"You're such an old man." Ryan scoffed.

"You're no spring chicken either, Mr. Gavin Gray."

"It was only one!" Gavin protested, taking his shirt off. "At least I didn't hurt my back, trying to be macho on camera." Gavin waited for a snarky remark but paused when one never came. He looked back over to Ryan, noticing how he was peering over the top of his book to look at Gavin's now shirtless body from head to toe.

"Don't even think about it, Haywood." He quipped, setting aside an outfit for when he gets out of the shower. "I've had a bloody awful day, which is entirely your fault, and I'm not really in the mood. Not to mention your banged-up back, which is also your fault." He saw Ryan fake-pout out of the corner of his eye.

"You look so nice, though..." Gavin threw a pair of socks down on their bed with a sigh. He was usually up for sex with Ryan, but he just didn't have the energy after today.

"Later, Love... Okay?" Ryan chuckled low in his throat, having some sympathy for his exhausted Brit.

"I'm teasing, Dear. Go take your shower. I promise I'll leave you alone." Gavin didn't reply, watching as Ryan quietly stuck his nose back into his book, keeping it there as Gavin finished stripping. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and quickly made a b-line for the shower in case Ryan suddenly changed his mind.

Gavin wanted to shower fast so he could get into bed even quicker, but while shampooing his hair, he couldn't help it when his mind began to drift to a place he didn't expect. He suddenly thought of Ryan's ice-blue eyes staring up at him, clouded with lust as he gently stroked himself. He felt a rush of heat between his legs, squeezing his thighs together tightly and shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. He rinsed out his hair, reaching for his body wash when another lewd image of Ryan ran through his head. This time he had his eyes closed, lip caught between his white teeth as he thrust his hips into Gavin's heat.

He couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh, absentmindedly running his loofah across his chest. When he had his top surgery done years ago, the surgeon had warned him that he may lose sensation in his brests completely. However, the operation had only seemed to make them more sensitive if that was even possible, having anything touch them with purpose light him up. He continued to run over his chest, his quiet sighs turning into small whines of pleasure until he realized what he was doing.

He shook his head again, trying to cleanse his mind of the intruding sexual thoughts. He was internally celebrating, thinking that he had been successful in cock-blocking himself until he went to wash his intimate area. As soon as the loofah brushed up against his clit, he couldn't help the sparks that imploded through his stomach and thighs. Before he knew what he was doing, he was moving the sponge back a fourth, a pleasant shiver running up his spine as he threw his head back with a pleased moan.

He no longer had the willpower to stop himself at this point. As crappy as his day was, Ryan had planted the thought of sex in his mind, and now there would be no way to get it out until he caved and gave in to what his body subconsciously wanted. He rubbed himself for a bit, feeling the pleasurable tingles eventually plateau, making his frustration evident with a huff when he realized he wasn't getting closer to the finish line. He needed something more.

Gavin stopped trying, rinsing himself and turning off the water. He grabbed the nearby towel and dried off as much as possible, making his way back into the bedroom. Ryan was still buried in his book, music now playing quietly from their smart speaker. Gavin bit his lip, grabbing Ryan's maroon crossed out Achieve t-shirt he had laid out earlier. It was about two sizes too big for him, but he didn't care. It was super comfortable, and Ryan loved it when Gavin wore it. He slid it over his head and quietly walked over to his occupied boyfriend, noticing how he was already shirtless, only wearing a pair of socks and boxer briefs.

Despite just drying off, Gavin was already wet again, the desire he felt in the shower rekindling itself as he straddled over Ryan and sat down on his lap. The older of the two jumped in surprise, looking over his book to take in the sight of his boyfriend sitting there with lust-fired eyes.

"Thought you weren't in the mood?" Ryan shot with a knowing smirk. Gavin didn't respond, leaning forward to pluck the book out of Ryan's hands and carelessly tossed it to the side. As soon as it tumbled to the floor, Ryan grabbed Gavin by the shoulders and brought him down into a kiss, earning a noise of approval deep from Gavin's throat.

"Knew you couldn't resist me long." Ryan purred, barley prying himself away from Gavin.

"Prick." Ryan's kisses moved away from Gavin's sweet lips to his jaw and down to his throat, gently nipping at the skin that was still radiating from his shower. His dick was already at full mass, Gavin's lustful noises and warm skin doing more than enough, but sitting on his lap and wearing one of his favorite shirts didn't hurt either.

"Rye… Wha- What about your back?" Gavin asked, coming back to reality for a moment. He had totally forgotten about Ryan's injury amidst his sensual haze. Ryan didn't seem to care, though, sinking his teeth into Gavin's neck again and chuckling at the pretty noise that fell past his lips.

Ryan placed his hand on Gavin's chest and pushed him to sit up again. Gavin let out a confused hum, clearly not wanting Ryan to stop. Before he could verbally protest, however, Ryan had his hands wrapped around Gavin's thighs and pulled him forward until he was right above Ryan's face.

"I'm sure we'll make it work." He purred, pulling Gavin down to fully sit on top of him. His tongue darted out, licking Gavin from his wet opening and up to his clit. He damn near melted, the tension leaving his shoulders as he felt Ryan's tongue explore him slowly.

"J-Jesus…" He groaned, Ryan's hands squeezing his thighs a little tighter as he adjusted himself. He lapped at his clit for a bit, knowing exactly how to get his boyfriend riled up with different pressures and speeds. His blue eyes darted up to look at Gavin, but he could barely see him thanks to the large shirt swallowing his Brit whole. He pulled away for a moment, Gavin noticing how Ryan's chin glistened with his wetness as he took the hem of the shirt and lifted it up to his mouth.

"Bite that for me, Darling. I want to be able to see you when I make you cum." Gavin took the hem between his teeth without protest, watching as Ryan's strong hand ran down his now exposed stomach and to his left hand to lace their fingers together before getting back to work on his clit. After a while, he pulled the bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking at it gently as he felt Gavin's thigh quiver in his hand at the sensation.

Gavin's teeth tightened on the worn cotton with a groan, bringing his right hand down to tangle his fingers into Ryan's sandy brown locks. He then felt Ryan move his tongue lower to his opening, lapping up everything that Gavin gave him with a deep growl. The vibration didn't go unappreciated, a high pitched whimper escaping Gavin's throat. The stubble on Ryan's chin was also helping things along, rubbing gently against his hole as he tongued at his clit again.

"Rye… Ryan, please…" Gavin moaned through his teeth, starting to gently roll his hips back and forth against his mouth.

"You gonna cum all over me, Dear?" He groaned against his pussy, gripping Gavin's hand and thigh tighter when a nod and shaky moan was the only response. He pushed his face deeper into Gavin's folds, nosing against his clit as his tongue moved wildly against his opening.

It didn't take long for Gavin to topple over, his hand nearly ripping out Ryan's hair as he trembled with pleasure. His head lolled back, the hem of the shirt falling from his mouth as he loudly whined in ecstasy. Ryan didn't stop eating him, only increasing his ministrations against Gavin's clit and now _dripping_ hole. His moans grew louder as he became over-stimulated, lifting his shaking hips up and away from Ryan's mouth.

"Christ alive…" He groaned as he watched Ryan lick at his glistening lips.

"You always taste so delicious, Sweetheart." Gavin ran his hand through Ryan's hair one last time before moving back down to Ryan's member. He palmed the length through the spandex of his boxers before pulling the waistband down and letting it spring free. Ryan groaned softly, watching as Gavin gently took it into his hand and began to jerk him.

He usually would return the favor to Ryan, but that last orgasm barely quelled his thirst, and he was more than ready to go again. He lifted himself up and hovered over Ryan's dick, holding it at the base to line it up with himself. Before he could sink down, however, Ryan stopped him.

"Wait. C-condom, Gav." He protested, holding onto Gavin's hip to stop him from sinking down even though he really wanted him to. Gavin looked up at him with a smirk, reaching out his left hand to gently caress at Ryan's stomach.

"It's alright, Love. I got the Kyleena IUD a few weeks ago. They asked me to wait seven days before going bare, but I waited for a bit longer than that just to be safe." Ryan was taken aback. He had been dating Gavin for the better part of two years and has yet to fuck him without a condom.

They had discussed IUD's months ago, and a few other methods like the pill or the shot, but Ryan had forgotten all about that conversation and continued to use condoms. Though the risk of Gavin conceiving while on HRT is extremely low, it's still a risk, and he'd rather be safe than sorry.

"M' sorry..." He apologized, snapping Ryan out of his haze. "I was going to surprise you with it tomorrow after your back was healed up, but since we're already riled up, I figured it would be okay. We can still use one if you wa-"

Gavin was cut off when Ryan suddenly grabbed his hips again and brought him down to fully sit on his dick, both groaning at the sudden immersion. Gavin had always felt wonderful, but being inside him without a barrier was making him downright dizzy.

"Fuck, Gav…" He groaned, watching as Gavin wasted no time to fuck himself onto his uncovered member. Ryan's hands never left Gavin's hips, sinking his fingers into his plump skin to raise him up and down.

"R-Ryan…" Gavin moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Ryan bent his legs to thrust up deeper. His back protested lightly, but he was too far gone to care. Gavin's wet heat surrounding him drove him mad, and the last thing on his mind was his pulled back muscle.

Gavin came suddenly for a second time, squeezing Ryan tight as he _rippled_ with pleasure. Before Ryan had the chance to realize what was happening, he felt a gush of warm liquid go all over him, Gavin twitching on his cock as he continued to fuck himself through his orgasm.

Gavin had squirted on Ryan before, but it had only happened once, and he hadn't been able to do it again since then. Once Ryan realized that he had made Gavin squirt again after failing to do so for months, he had never been so turned on in his life, picking his pace back up.

Drool fell from Gavin's chin, dripping into the puddle already on Ryan's hips. Seeing that only turned him on even more, speeding up his thrusts even more and watching intently as Gavin bounced wildly on top of him.

Gavin mewled, allowing Ryan to fuck him as if his life was depending on it. After another minute or two, Gavin hit yet another orgasm, squirting again.

"There we go, Dear..." Ryan moaned, not slowing down for even a second as he felt his own orgasm approaching. "Want me to fill you up, Sweetheart?" Gavin nodded rapidly.

"Please…" He begged, starting to move with Ryan again.

"Yeah? You want my cum inside you, Dear?"

"Please…" Gavin moaned again, thrashing on Ryan's cock.

"Please what, Darling?" Gavin growled in frustration.

"Cum in me, damn it! I wanna- wanna feel you." Ryan took mercy on him, allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure. Between Gavin's noises and the incredible feeling of being squeezed by his sopping wet opening, it wasn't very hard.

"Oh God, Gav!" Ryan exclaimed, shoving himself all the way up to the hilt as he finished deep inside Gavin. The sensation of Ryan spurting into him was enough to send him over one final time, his thighs quivering and his toes curling. More liquid gushed out onto Ryan when he felt his dick twitch inside him, earning one last jet of cum and a deep growl.

When Ryan came back to his body, he laid back down onto the floor, reaching out to take Gavin's hands into his own. It was clear that the Brit was still dazed. Ryan caressed his knuckles gently, pulling the younger man down to lay on his chest with a gentle kiss to the top his head. Ryan held onto him for what felt like forever, finally pulling himself out of Gavin after he'd softened a bit. It made a valiant effort to get hard again when he felt his own cum dripping down from Gavin's opening.

"You okay, Dear?" He whispered, caressing Gavin's back gently with the tips of his fingers.

"...Christ." Ryan snorted out a laugh, pressing another kiss to Gavin's hair.

"I think a bath's in order. You absolutely soaked me." He nodded from Ryan's chest in agreement, slowly raising up onto wobbly knees.

"Can you get up on your own?" Ryan nodded, slowly standing up from the floor.

"It's not as bad as it was earlier." Ryan was the first one on his feet, observing as Gavin stumbled. He almost fell over, Ryan reaching out to catch him before he could face plant. Gavin laughed.

"You gave me jelly legs." Ryan chuckled and nosed at Gavin's neck behind his ear to place a tender kiss.

"C'mon. I can't carry you tonight, but I'll help you get to the tub." Gavin nodded, allowing Ryan to lead him towards the bathroom.

It wasn't the only one, but one of the main reasons Gavin and Ryan chose this house when they decided to move in together was because of the massive walk-in shower and the large garden tub. It came in handy for moments just like these.

Ryan had Gavin sit down on the closed toilet seat lid as he prepared the bath, ensuring the temperature was just right before holding up two different bottles of bubble bath. Gavin looked both of them over before pointing to the vanilla-scented one in Ryan's right hand.

"Did you pick that because you wanted it or because you know I like it?" Gavin shrugged.

"Both, I guess." Ryan laughed and poured a generous amount under the facet, putting both bottles back on the shelf before helping Gavin into the tub. Even though he had already showered earlier, the feeling of hot water on his skin with the gentle smell of vanilla was delightful.

Ryan got in behind him, pulling Gavin back to lay on his chest while the tub finished filling. Once it was up to Gavin's chest, Ryan reached up and turned the faucet off, going back to gently caressing Gavin's skin like he had been doing earlier with a gentle kiss pressed into his cheek.

The night may not have turned out at all how Gavin had wanted it to, but he didn't have the desire to complain about it. He wasn't asleep and blissfully forgetting about his terrible day, but the way he was being caressed by the man he loved after some mind-blowing sex while he hummed a gentle tune was a very, _very_ close competitive second.


End file.
